Spencer's Broken Zen
by Nirianne
Summary: Never, ever break Spencer's Zen. Period. Two-shot! R&R!
1. Spencer's Broken Zen –Part 1–

**A/N:** RANT FIC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Never, ever break Spencer's Zen. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's Broken Zen (Part 1)<strong>

Music was at the center of Spencer's universe. Those solid tunes gave Spencer his Zen moments when the world was troubled, disturbed or bluntly filled with young, teenage angst. Music was his escape; music was the center of his universe. Walking down the streets of Moscow, Spencer was deep into his thoughts ignoring extremely loud fangirls screaming at him or old ladies trying to get his autograph. Walking through downtown was a routine thing for him to do since it was his turn to do grocery shopping. Honestly, he didn't mind or particularly _care_ doing grocery shopping once a week; staying at the Blitzkrieg mansion was literally living in a war. He never understood why Ian, the shortest and youngest (and smartest) of them all wanted the others to suffer i.e. Bryan and Tala. Spencer was relieved he was off the hit list. Well, in perspective if Ian decided to pick on Spencer, it was bluntly signing his death warrant. Period.

Heading home with bags and bags upon tons of bags of groceries, Spencer kicked the door open. Screw the doorbell. He already told, no, instructed and nagged Tala to fix it but being the lazy ass he was, the doorbell remained broken.

"I'm back," Spencer announced, tossing the keys into the keys basket. It was rule; whoever came home from shopping must toss the keys into this basket; it was the number one rule. Last time Bryan forgot to do it. It took the boys three hours to find the keys only to discover they were in his jeans pocket. Moron.

"You're back!" Ian said brightly. Spencer tensed. Why were Ian's eyes round like sauce plates? Narrowing his eyes, Spencer glared at the back of Tala's thick skull.

The redhead turned around from the TV, "What?"

"You gave Ian sugar, did you?"

"No,"

"Explain to me why he looks like he just visited cloud 9,"

Tala shrugged and turned to flipping channels on his glorious fifty-five inch LED TV imported from Japan. Rolling his eyes, Spencer made his way into the kitchen spotting Bryan digging into the fridge and dropping food items on the floor. The mauve-haired teen stopped when he felt a familiar presence.

Peering over the fridge door, he hid his smirk, "Yo."

"…What… are you doing?"

Bryan returned to rummaging for sweets. "Food."

"Sweets."

"Yeah, that,"

"Can you at least clean the mess when you're done?"

"Suuuuure." Bryan replied dropping a can of sardines.

Spencer sighed. Placing down the grocery bags, he really needed some quiet time. Leaving the kitchen, he made his way through the living room and up the staircase to his room. Everyday those three sap every ounce of energy from him. Opening his door, the smell of lime welcomed him. Already his nerves have begun to relax. Compared to the other boys' room, Spencer's was the neatest, well, after Kai. Kai was extremely OCD with his room being extremely clean, meaning, if there was something, even a piece of shredded paper on the carpet floor, it would immediately be tossed away. Spencer walked to his table where things were neatly stacked, polished and cleaned; his desktop was dustless, his keyboard was dustless, the folders were in chronological order, Seaborg was still in his bowl and his music player was on his desk. Good.

Picking up his music player, he turned it on and put in his earphones and waited for sweet, sweet music. He heard the beats all right by there were soft. Okay, maybe the volume was low. Pressing a button, the music was still soft. Spencer glanced down at his music player and sure enough, the device was turned on, the earphones were plugged in but why wasn't he getting any sound? Weird.

_I__ swore __I __did __everything__…_ Spencer paused and stared intently at the earphones plug. They were plugged, check but the rest of the cord were _not_ attached to the input.

Picking up the music player and taking the earphones out of his ears, Spencer saw the cord was cut. Severed. Sabotaged. A small crack appeared in Spencer's Zen force field. He gently placed down the music player and marched out of his room with his broken earphones.

Tala suddenly paid attention to the sound of heavy footsteps from above.

"Fe-fi-fo-fum," Tala sang. "Here comes the big one,"

Spencer stormed down the stairs and down to Tala. He didn't say anything except show Tala his broken earphones.

Turning the TV off Tala said, "I had nothing to do with that. You know that I don't go into your room."

Was Tala telling the truth? Tala kept a steady poker face. Dammit! The captain was good. Turning around, Spencer left and found Ian still dazed from eating what appeared to be sugar cubes. Holding the earphones in front of Ian, he pointed to the severed cord.

"Not me," he said, shaking his hands in front of him defensively. "I don't go in your room! There's nothing! NOTHING!"

Ian was a little prick but he never lied. So, that left Bryan. Spencer stormed into the kitchen to find more food items scattered on the floor and Bryan comfortably seated with his dirty boots on the table. He was chewing on chocolate bread sticks he ignored Spencer's presence. Kicking the chair from beneath Bryan, the teen crashed onto the floor. With a swear ready to be discharged, he noticed it was his best friend Spencer.

"What?" Bryan shot. "Can't you see I'm enjoying my chocolate bread sticks?"

Spencer didn't reply. Instead, he pointed to severed cord.

Bryan turned grim. "What gave you the idea _I_ did it?"

Because, duh, it was Bryan!

"I hate to break it to you, big guy but I didn't do it! I swear on, I don't know, my grave!"

Spencer twitched. Taking Bryan's words into consideration, he stormed out of the room and went back to Tala. Something told him that Ian and Bryan spoke the truth but Tala… he couldn't be trusted! This redheaded devil was the root of all evil! Spencer stared, no, glared at Tala plotting his confession and last but not least, revenge.

Tala glanced up at Spencer, "What?" He snapped. "Stop standing there and make us dinner already! I'm starving!"

"…Sure."

Tucking his earphones away, Spencer turned around and headed back to the kitchen. So, if Tala wanted to play tough, so be it. Two could play this game. After all, what possibly could happen to Tala when Spencer's Zen began to break?


	2. Spencer's Broken Zen –Part 2–

**A/N:** The conclusion to the story. Um, there is some slight swearing in here… xDDD;; Anyway, if you don't get the reference about 'Bryan Jr.'… ya got to read about it another story xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Never, ever break Spencer's Zen. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's Broken Zen (Part 2)<strong>

'_SNAP!'_

'_CHOP, CHOP, CHOP.'_

Spencer silently chopped vegetables on the counter with his mind still reeling from discovering his broken/sabotaged earphones. He never thought that anybody in this house would be stupid enough to do it! It was asking for a direct punch to the face or a firm kick to the nuts. Shaking his head, he reasoned with himself: he was not the type of person who would extract physical revenge, no. He was the type who plotted people's eventual downfall. Yes, plotting. This was the price someone had to pay for breaking his Zen.

Placing aside a bunch of chopped carrots, Spencer contemplated on today's meal. Lately he's been craving something spicy but the Captain, being all whiny was highly against spicy food. Ian was especially particular with his food; his food should not contain one trace of vegetables or egg. Fair enough. That little runt would die from hives if he ingested anything with egg in them. Sad to think, Ian wasn't allowed to eat any type of pastries knowing that one of those pastries contained EGG. Bryan's meal was shockingly simple. He'd eat anything that was meaty except the moment he saw the head or a face. Meals with heads and faces were usually seafood. Ugh every time Spencer had to make a meal, he'd make sure he tossed away the head or else Bryan wouldn't touch the fish with a ten foot pole.

_What should I make for the Captain?_

Spencer's eyes scanned the counter. He had everything he needed but for Tala's meal, he wanted it to be _special._ An idea suddenly struck him. Today he was going to make Tala tacos. Rubbing his hands together, it was perfect! Walking toward the cupboard, Spencer pulled out a Mexican cookbook and flipped it to the taco page.

"I hope you'll like your meal, Tala. It can be your last," Spencer said with a mischievous grin.

At dinner time, the table was set, the candles were lit and the boys each sat in their respective seats. Naturally, Tala sat at the head of the table with Bryan on his right and Ian on his left. Spencer exited the kitchen with a pot of soup for Ian. Returning into the kitchen, he gathered a tray of seafood fried rice for Bryan. Last but not least, there was Tala. Taking his last trip into the kitchen, Spencer soon walked out with a tray of perfectly formed tacos. Bryan's and Ian's eyes grew exponentially.

"Tacooos," Ian mumbled, most zombie-like.

"Hey! Why does Tala get tacos?" Bryan whined. His blue eyes looked at his food. Like a five year old, he pushed his dish away. "Yuck!"

"Same here," Ian mimicked Bryan. "Yuck!"

Tala stared at the two. "Of course I get the best meal, dimwits. I'm your Captain."

Spencer placed the tray of tacos in front of Tala. "Enjoy."

Spencer moved away and took his seat next to Bryan. He didn't want to eat yet, no, he rather watch Tala eat those _amazing _tacos.

"Geez," Bryan stared at this food. "This completely sucks."

"If you're gonna whine and complain like a little girl, I suggest you shove it," Spencer glared at him. "I'm the only one in this house who can make food."

"Pish," And with that comment, Bryan stuffed his mouth with fried rice.

Spencer turned to Ian. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"No…" Ian trailed off and stuffed his mouth with crab soup.

Spencer clutched the tablecloth, waiting for Tala to take a bite out of the taco. The redhead noticed Spencer unusually staring at him.

Placing down the taco he said, "Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because I want to know what you think of it,"

"Why is it that I feel like you're up to no good?"

How could Spencer be up to _no __good?_ He was the gentle giant. See? There even was a halo over his head! Tala mumbled under his breath and picked up his taco. Finally, the moment came; Tala took a huge bite out of the taco. The suspense began eating Spencer alive! Tala's face remained unchanged for the first thirty seconds then hell exploded from there. Spitting out the taco into Ian's soup, Tala's tongue was lit on fire. Gasping for air, Tala looked left and right for a cold drink. Snatching Ian's drink, Tala chugged down the beverage only to have the situation turn for the worse.

"**AHHHHHHH!**"

Tala did _not_ drink cold water; he just chugged down a glass of fizzy pop!

Knocked out of his chair, Bryan was puzzled. "Tala! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Tala didn't respond. Instead he glared daggers at Spencer who had a halo over his head. Pointing a finger at the teen Tala snarled, "**YOU!**"

"You like the tacos?" Spencer innocently questioned. "I tried out a new recipe."

"**You****fu****—****Ahhh!**** My**** tongue!**" Tala rolled on the floor as if he caught fire. Which he kinda did.

The situation did not improve when Tala felt the full on effects of coke mixed with spice in his belly. This tongue (as he felt it) was a raging inferno! Spencer leaned on his elbow watching Tala curse and cough. Who knew the Captain was _this_ sensitive to spice? Pushing out of the chair, Spencer headed to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of cold fresh milk. Exiting the kitchen, Spencer moved to Tala and crouched. Tala was still spitting out curses and giving Spencer the most believable death glare ever.

"Now," Spencer lowered his voice. "Tell me: were you the one who sabotaged my earphones?"

"**FUCK ****YOU!**" Tala screamed then coughed. Tala was not going to admit it! Neverrrrrr!

The atmosphere in the room was suddenly filled with static. Ian had already left his spot but Bryan stood behind Spencer staring at his Captain. Bryan had no idea he could become collateral damage.

"I don't like playing games Tala." Spencer said darkly. "You know how much I loved those earphones. You know much I enjoy my music,"

It was only now that Bryan was beginning to piece everything up. Hm, how could Bryan tell Spencer that Bryan Jr., the small kitty cat they adopted was the culprit? Well, Tala deserved to be punished by Spencer now he thought about it; Tala was one mean teen. Enough said. Just last week, Tala hacked into Ian's computer and downloaded multiple naughty videos and uploaded them into Ian's smartphone. The poor boy was done for when he attended college last week and forgot to turn his phone to silent. When his phone rang, it was a ringtone of two girls having way too much fun with each other. Of course, Bryan couldn't forget what Tala did to him regarding his date with a hot chick. On the day of the date, that redheaded devil sabotaged Bryan's clothes. Tch, that hot chick ditched Bryan and went out with Tala instead! Grrr!

Dangling the carton of milk above Tala's head, what was he supposed to do? Every time he reached out to grab it, Spencer lifted it higher! Grr!

"**ALRIGHT!**** ALRIGHT!**** I ****FUCKING**** GIVE**** UP!**** I**** WAS**** THE ****ONE ****WHO ****SABOTAGED**** YOUR**** EARPHONES! ****I**** FUCKING ****DID**** IT!**** ME! ****I****'****M**** THE**** CULPRIT!**"

"That's all you had to say," Spencer said placing the milk carton beside Tala.

Tala immediately reached out and chugged it all down. Bryan stood there watching Tala chug milk like a newborn cow. Funny, something was odd with that milk carton. Tala paused. Slowly he sat up right scanning the milk carton.

"What the f—" Then Tala realized he drank expired milk. Two weeks expired to be exact.

Without thinking, Tala spat milk onto Bryan's jeans. Told you he would become collateral damage. Spencer took his leave knowing Bryan really, _really_ loved those jeans. Feeling the burden lift off his shoulders, Spencer stretched. He knew the culprit was Tala but to hear the devil say it himself was satisfying. Heading upstairs, Spencer rejoiced whistling his favorite tune. Walking down the hallway and into his room, he turned on his desktop and logged into an instant messaging program. Immediately a message popped up:

_Kai says: Did you get him?_

_Spencer says: Yeah. Right now he's puking expired milk and Bryan is close to beating him up._

_Kai says: Good._

_Spencer says: Do you know who did it then?_

_Kai says: No._

Spencer paused for a moment. There was question he was edging to ask Kai.

_Spencer says: Is this payback?_

_Kai says: Yes. I appreciate your help Spencer._

_Spencer says: No problem. I didn't know Tala hated spicy foods until you told me. The expired milk was an added bonus._

_Kai says: Good. That idiot made me sing and called me a 'Singing Diva'. He got what he deserved._

_Spencer says: Yeah._

_Kai says: I've already ordered a new pair of earphones for you. They're my thanks. You should get them within the week. _

_Spencer says: Thanks._

_Kai says: Bye._

Kai logged off. Spencer leaned back into his chair with a satisfied grin on his face. His Zen was going to be restored the moment he got his new earphones. Yes, he could take peaceful morning jogs with his music. Kai did say the earphones would get here within the week. Spencer thought with a crack in his Zen, he would demolish everything and anything in his path but he found a way to deal with this cracked Zen: torturing Tala. Tala's tongue should be swollen for the rest of the night and the boys, especially Spencer wouldn't have to listen to Tala's profanities or threats. Ah, this was the life. With hands placed behind his head, Spencer closed his eyes. May the healing process begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Final<strong>** A/N: **Reference to another story of mind where Kai sings 8D;;


End file.
